Le Vrai Amour
by YouWouldntUnderstand
Summary: Blake surprends Yang sur le toit du dortoir. Pourquoi est-elle seule? Et plus pressant encore...pourquoi semble-t-elle triste? (One-shot)
**So I'm totally trying my French out. It's soooooo romantic! *Squeels in absolute delite***

* * *

On dirait de Yang qu'elle est une jeune femme aux mœurs légères, qu'elle ne prend pas la vie au sérieux et s'amuse à se mettre en danger. On dirait d'elle qu'elle ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment, une fille sans but réel qui se laisse entrainer par les flots de la mer, perdue dans les courants comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle finirait par se noyer, à force d'avancer nul part. On dirait même d'elle que c'est une affamée d'attention.

Mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Certes, Yang s'habillait de façon plutôt révélateur, mais seulement parce que la température de son corps s'élevait au-dessus de la moyenne – un peu comme si elle faisait perpétuellement de la fièvre. Sauf…sans faire de fièvre. Une des joies de sa semblance, quoi !

Aussi, Yang savait ce qu'elle voulait. Plus particulièrement, elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait _pas_. Malgré cela, Yang était d'une nature décontractée et sociable. Absolument, oui, elle aimait s'amuser et taquiner ses amis, mais ce que les autres pouvaient mal interpréter comme un désir insatiable d'attention était, en fait, une sincère inquiétude et chaleur amicale pour son prochain.

De toute façon, l'opinion de ceux qui ne la connaissant pas importait guère à la blonde au yeux de couleur lilas. Elle savait très bien se défendre et n'avait pas peur de mettre son pied à terre quand c'était le temps. Disons-le, la bagarreuse en avait envoyée plus qu'un chez lui avec la queue entre les jambes !

Ceci dit, ces occurrences étaient plutôt rares. Yang évitait de se mettre dans des situations délicates et ne faisait pas exprès pour chercher le trouble. C'était juste que…parfois, le trouble la trouvait, elle. Voilà tout.

Et, pour être honnête, Yang avait distinctement l'impression que ceci était le cas avec sa partenaire en armes.

D'un, lors de l'initiation, cette dernière l'avait clairement choisie pour être sa coéquipière. Yang n'y avait carrément rien à voir si cette fille avec la langue aussi tranchante que son épée avait décidée de lui donner un coup de main avec l'ursa, et en ce faisant, reliée sa vie a la sienne pour les quatre prochaines années.

De deux, ce n'était pas de la faute à Yang si sa compagne s'est révélée être une faunus et possédait d'adorables oreilles de chat sur le dessus de sa tête, souvent cachées grâce à un simple ruban noir. Et ce n'était _certainement_ pas de la faute à Yang si la mystérieuse jeune femme agissait un peu comme un chat et avait du toupet à revendre, en plus.

Oh que oui, Yang plaidait complètement non-coupable dans cette affaire.

Mais elle n'était pas malheureuse. Loin de là, même.

Yang regarda le ciel étoilé en silence, absorbée par ses pensées. Elle était seule sur le toit du dortoir ce soir et la nuit était fraiche. Fraiche, mais calme. Ce n'était pas souvent que Yang se retrouvait en solitude, mais même la plus extravertie du groupe avait parfois besoin de ces moments pour soi.

Pourtant, une autre personne occupait une place très spéciale dans le cœur de la vigoureuse blonde.

« Yang ? Mais que fait-tu ici ? Il commence à ce faire plutôt tard… »

C'était une voix paisible et sans reproche. Yang aurait pu la reconnaitre n'importe où. « Viens donc t'assoir avec moi ! » proposa-t-elle en se tournant pour sourire gaiement à son amie.

Il y eu un instant où rien ne ce passa, mais la faunus fini par prendre les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'assit tranquillement aux cotés de Yang.

Blake était aussi différente de Yang que la lune était du soleil. Cela n'empêchait pas les deux d'être d'efficaces compagnes d'armes. Elles se complémentaient sur plusieurs niveaux et formaient une paire difficile à battre. Mais encore plus que cela, la personnalité réservée et placide de Blake aidait Yang à garder son sang froid – ou, en fait, _chaud_ , au lieu de bouillant – dans des circonstances où est-ce qu'elle aurait pu facilement causer des dommages irréparables.

Une belle complicité c'était créée entre les deux filles, malgré la sociabilité de Yang et l'indépendance de Blake. Au cours du temps, elles avaient découvert chez chacune une histoire triste, marquée par la tragédie et une enfance détruite par des évènements hors de leurs contrôles. Par après, elles avaient tout les deux faites des décisions qui les avaient forcées à devenirs de jeunes adultes plus rapidement qu'elles auraient dû.

Alors, oui, peut-être qu'une était farceuse et que l'autre était taciturne, mais elles se _comprenaient_. Et Blake ne traitait jamais Yang comme si elle était stupide. Au contraire, Yang avait toujours le sentiment que Blake l'estimait, la respectait, et même qu'elle la trouvait _amusante_. Peut-être pas tout le temps, mais déjà…

« Sérieusement, Yang. Ta sœur commençait à s'inquiéter quand j'ai quittée la chambre. » Blake détourna son regard ambré-or du ciel pour le poser sur sa partenaire.

Yang ne pu s'empêcher une bouffonnerie. Elle rouvrit grand les yeux en clignant et s'exclama « Mais Blake ! Ne voit-tu pas que les constellations ont trouvées tes beaux yeux pour s'offrir en spectacle ? »

« Tu évite la question. Pourquoi est-tu en haut ici, seule ? »

Yang pouffa de rire. « Pour faire parler les curieux ! Et on aurait dit que ça fonctionne ! » Elle se calma éventuellement, et réalisa que Blake l'observait sans dire un mot – énigmatique, comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, Yang se retrouva envoutée encore une fois. Blake, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses traits doux, presque félins, était magnifique. Il y avait peu de mots pour décrire sa beauté.

Yang ne lui dira jamais à ce joli minois qu'elle était profondément en amour avec. Elle voulait juste que Blake soit heureuse – tant pis pour le reste.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Blake d'une voix patiente.

Elle était trop perspicace. Ou bien Blake – l'amoureuse de tomes – la lisait comme un autre de ses livres ouverts. Yang soupira. « Ce n'est rien de grave, je t'assure. On a tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous, moi incluse. Allez, viens. » Yang se mit sur ses pieds et commença à s'éloigner.

« Yang, attends. » Blake s'était relevée aussi et maintenant elle prit gentiment le bras de sa compagne pour l'inciter à lui faire face.

Yang lui sourit – un vrai sourire, avec aucune tristesse. « Je vais bien, chaton. Merci de t'inquiéter. C'est mignon. Allons rassurer ma petite sœur maintenant. »

Blake sembla hésiter. La blonde savait fort bien que Blake n'aimait pas se faire appeler chaton. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, la faunus chat laissa passer le commentaire. « …Bon, d'accord. Si tu insiste. Tu m'en parleras quand tu te sentiras prête. »

Yang pris Blake dans ses bras brièvement pour la remercier. C'était vrai – Yang allait bien. Ce n'était pas important de dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'élégante jeune femme. Ce qui comptait c'était que Blake ressente son amour par elle-même. Alors, par ses actions et par ses gestes, Yang continuerait de collaborer avec Blake et d'être là pour elle, de lui offrir son amitié, sa chaleur et sa compassion. Et c'était correcte.

De savoir Blake heureuse était tout ce que Yang avait de besoin.

* * *

 **Ahhhhh... True love. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! 3**


End file.
